Parfait, ditesvous?
by Shinoya
Summary: [OSPOV Duo2x1x2] Je me dis que finalement, mon soldat parfait n’a rien de parfait, qu’il nous a tous bien eu avec sa prétendue perfection.Et pourtant moi, c’est son imperfection qui me plait.


Disclaimer : Ils sont malheureusement pas à moi.

Genre : Bah…POV de Duo, OOC, un peu d'amour, un peu d'humour, et beaucoup de n'importe quoi.

Notes de l'auteur : Insomnie et humeur délirante… ça donne du n'importe nawak :p

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Parfait, dites-vous ?**

Je me dis que finalement, mon soldat parfait n'a rien de parfait, qu'il nous a tous bien eu avec sa prétendue perfection. Perfection toute relative me direz-vous, c'est évident ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, la perfection n'existe pas. Et pourtant moi, c'est son imperfection qui me plait.

Je ne suis pas amoureux d'un mythe, d'une image, d'un mirage… Je suis amoureux de Heero Yuy, le soldat le plus imparfait que je connaisse. Oh, c'est bon, je vous vois déjà écarquiller les yeux. Oui ! Heero Yuy est complètement, absolument, définitivement imparfait ! Ne dit-on pas que l'on découvre les défauts de l'autre en vivant à ses côtés ? Et oui, c'est le seul soldat que je connaisse aussi bien, donc je crois pouvoir affirmer haut et fort que c'est le soldat le plus imparfait que je connaisse. Mis à part certaines missions, il fait tout de travers !

J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer le jour où il est venu m'annoncer qu'il m'aimait ! Au départ j'ai pensé qu'il me récitait un rapport destiné à J, alors dès les premières phrases, j'ai cessé de l'écouter pour me concentrer sur ses lèvres pleines et pâles que je mourrais d'envie d'explorer, ainsi que sur son timbre de voix, grave et sensuel, bien qu'un peu altéré par le débit automatique de ses paroles. Ce n'est qu'à la conclusion que je me suis vaguement remis à l'écouter. Comment je savais que la conclusion était proche, me direz-vous ? Et bien, c'est que je le connais mon Hee-chan. A chaque fois que je l'accompagnais chez J et qu'il faisait un rapport, il marquait une pause, par grand chose, quelques secondes, avant la conclusion, comme pour lui donner plus d'impact. C'est donc en concluant son supposé rapport que je l'entendis prononcer :

- En raison de tout ces faits que je viens de t'énoncer, Duo, je pense pouvoir affirmer que je t'aime.

J'en suis littéralement tombé le cul par terre. Faut dire je n'avais qu'à être installé plus correctement sur le canapé, ça m'aurait évité de me viander en me redressant subitement. Je n'en revenais pas ! Plusieurs mois déjà que je me consumais pour lui, cherchant à en apprendre plus dans chacun de ses gestes, peut-être pas dans chacune de ces paroles, c'est pas comme si elles étaient nombreuses de toutes façons. Et là, il m'annonçait comme une fleur, ou plutôt comme un automate qu'il m'aimait. Ô Bonheur intense de voir enfin mes rêves les plus fous se réaliser, me direz-vous ? Et bien non ! Bien sûr, il y eut ce petit tressaillement de bonheur absolu, mais il fit très rapidement place à une multitude de questions.

La première chose que je me suis demandé, c'est si le système zéro n'avait pas été implanté dans sa boîte crânienne. Peut-être avait-il un vice caché. Mais devant son air impassible et son sourcil arqué, je me fis une raison. Le seul vice caché résidait dans le soldat soi-disant parfait. Il était sérieux. Le sourcil arqué étant un signe des plus révélateur chez Heero Yuy, je ne pouvais que prendre sa « déclaration » au pied de la lettre. Je n'en étais pas pour autant rassuré.

Les interrogations firent bientôt place à la colère. Comment pouvait-il me dire qu'il m'aimait de cette façon-là ? Où étaient les petites fleurs, les jeux de lumières, les étoiles dans les yeux ? Nulle part. Nous étions dans cette immonde planque aux relents de taudis, attendant des jours meilleurs, attendant surtout que Quatre aie réglé je ne sais quel problèmes avec sa carte de crédit. Un unique salon minuscule, pas d'eau courante, quelques matelas entassés à même le sol, voilà le décor qu'il avait choisi pour me faire sa déclaration. Encore heureux que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei étaient partis en repérage. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils aient assisté à cela. Bonjour l'intimité !

Et pourtant… Je me rappelle m'être hissé sur le canapé avant de lui déclarer, une certaine pointe d'ironie dans la voix, masquant ma colère :

- Tu peux répéter, _Hee-chan _? sourire Shinigami à l'appui.

Son sourcil s'arqua pour la seconde fois. Il était troublé. Un léger tressaillement, pratiquement indétectable pour qui n'est pas Duo Maxwell, parcourut l'ensemble de son corps. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il répéta, de manière un peu moins automatique cette fois.

Et là, les petites fleurs et le gazouillements des oiseaux au printemps naquirent dans ma tête, quelque part au milieu de ces petites phrases emplies de maladresse et d'amour comme « tes yeux m'embrasent, tu sais, un peu comme quand le soleil se couche certains jours, on dirait qu'il met le feu au ciel. » et « J'ai souvent peur pour toi. A chaque fois que tu pars, je passe mon temps à chercher des signes de ta présence même si je sais que tu es en mission » et des « Le matin j'aime te regarder dormir, j'aime aussi ta voix, ce que tu dis, parce que ça vient de toi » et puis aussi, « Je ressens cette chose au creux des reins qui me brûle. Parfois j'aimerais que tes mains remplacent tes yeux lorsque tu me caresses du regard, mais peut-être que je me fais des idées… ». Dire que j'avais manqué tout ça ! Heureusement qu'il fut assez conciliant pour me le répéter. Ce fut donc avec des étoiles dans les yeux que je lui répondit combien moi aussi, je l'aimais. Tout est bien qui finit bien, me direz-vous ? Et bien non !

La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour a miraculeusement été merveilleuse. Toutes les autres fois aussi d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'à ce point de vue là, je n'ai rien eu à lui apprendre. Il était doux, tendre et passionné. Je m'arrête là car je sens à nouveau les étoiles poindre le bout de leurs branches…

Tout n'était pas parfait, non. La première fois qu'il a voulu m'aider à me démêler les cheveux, je n'ai plus pu parler pendant deux jours. Quel rapport, me direz-vous ? Et bien, je me suis blessé à force de mordre sur ma langue pour ne pas tressaillir de douleur à chaque fois qu'il m'arrachait une touffe de cheveux. Dire qu'il s'était étonné de voir le nombre de cheveux que je perdais à chaque brossage. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'arracher les cheveux afin de faire disparaître les nœuds. Je le lui ai expliqué plus tard.

Je me rappelle avoir également dû lui expliquer que, non Heero, il ne fallait pas mettre mes chemises pure soie dans le sèche-linge après avoir été lavées à 70 degrés. Je lui ai également signifié que, non, mon amour, il ne fallait pas déposer le fer à repasser directement sur la planche, parce que oui, mon amour, ça risque de brûler.

Dire que tout le monde pense tout le temps que c'est moi qui suis insupportable. Ils ont bien ri les autres en vivant toutes ces aventures avec nous. Trowa fut à le seul à qui la situation ait profité. Le lâche, il apprenait des erreurs de Heero pour ne pas commettre les même avec son blondinet. Mission réussie. Du moins je pense pouvoir l'affirmer après les après les avoir surpris dans la buanderie. Non, Quatre n'enseignait pas l'art secret du repassage à son mercenaire.

La guerre touchait à sa fin, nous étions vivants. Heero avait offert à Relena un ours en peluche. J'étais vert. C'était avant de savoir qu'une lettre accompagnait cette douce attention. Il expliquait à l'ambassadrice de la paix que malgré toute l'affection et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il ne pouvait pas partager l'amour qu'elle semblait lui vouer, parce qu'il m'aimait, moi. J'eus un peu de peine pour elle avant de me dire que de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas aimé le vrai Heero, celui que j'aime. Celui qui est pleins de défauts.

J'ai cru m'étouffer lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui, une fois la guerre achevée. Il y avait eu bon nombre de procès et d'incarcérations. Quelque signatures et pourparlers et, avec l'aide de la nouvelle ministre des affaires étrangères, nous étions à l'abri de toute accusation. Nous étions donc en transit, attendant de voir quelle voie nous allions suivre, lorsque Heero m'a fait sa demande. N'est-ce pas mignon me direz-vous ? Attendez la suite !

Il s'était avancé, prudent, et face à la porte, il m'a dit :

- Duo-kun, mon amour, veux-tu venir vivre avec moi ? J'aimerais partager le reste de ma vie avec toi.

C'eut été parfait, si seulement… si seulement je n'étais pas aux toilettes à ce moment là ! On peut dire qu'il m'a complètement bloqué. Je me suis pris la tête entre les mains avant de remettre mon pantalon, résigné. Pourtant, à nouveau des étoiles naquirent au fond de mes yeux. Ce fut donc après avoir malgré tout tiré la chasse que je lui répondit, un sourire dans l'âme :

- Oui Hee-chan, j'en ai encore des choses à t'apprendre.

Quelques mois plus tard, nous avions un chez-nous, avec une petite barrière blanche à l'entrée et une boîte aux lettres, et puis un grand lit aussi. Nous avons même une femme de ménage. C'était préférable. Nous habitons dans la même ville que les autres pilotes, dans le même quartier en fait. Nous ne ressentions pas le besoin de nous éloigner les uns des autres, c'était plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs.

Mis à part Quatre, qui dirige la Winner Corp., nous sommes tous entrés chez les preventers. Il faut croire que les missions nous manquaient finalement. Elles étaient moins risquées que celles en tant que pilotes de Gundam, mais le risque zéro est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a quelque mois, Wufei fut blessé dans une explosion. Rien de grave, quelques côtes fêlées et une fracture du petit doigt. Ah oui ! Il a récolté une fiancée par la même occasion. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de ne pas de lui-même s'être jeté dans l'explosion afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec Sally. La jeune infirmière n'a pas su résister longtemps à ses beaux yeux onyx et ses airs de dragons mal léché.

Et nous voilà, au jour d'aujourd'hui. Heero et moi, en pleine mission. C'est vraiment parce que je l'aime plus que tout que je supporte son incapacité actuelle. Crispé sur ma montre, la sueur coulant le long de mes tempes, je lui lance :

- Bon Dieu Heero, dépêche-toi ! Il ne nous reste plus que 20 minutes !

- Je sais, Duo-kun, je cherche !

- Rhaaa… Hackeur de génie, mon œil !

L'angoisse monte en moi. Ils nous faut désamorcer ces bombes avant qu'elles n'explosent. Il ne reste déjà plus que 17 minutes.

- 17 minutes Hee-chan !

- Hai! Je sais, me répond-il, anxieux.

Les minutes s'égrènent, petit à petit. Le temps continue son inexorable course, et là je sens bien que mon soldat imparfait ne trouvera pas. Je le sens à la vision de son sourcil arqué. Je lui en veux de ne pas trouver l'emplacement des bombes, pourtant je l'aime. Je l'aimerai toujours…

- 30 secondes Hee-chan.

- Gomen, koibito.

3

2

1

BOOM

GAME OVER.

Je lâche tristement la manette, fixant l'écran noir d'un œil morne. Je sens Heero s'asseoir dans mon dos. Il m'enlace et me murmure :

- Gomen, Duo, j'étais pourtant sûr que la solution complète de ce jeu se trouvait sur le net.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais pu résister à ses baisers. Je me retourne afin d'approfondir notre échange. Il me chuchote :

- On peux recommencer une nouvelle partie si tu veux.

Je lui souris. Ces grands yeux bleus me fixent, incrédules. Je l'aime. A mon tour de lui murmurer :

- Je connais un autre jeu…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

OWARI

Review ? Onegai ?


End file.
